


Missing Dynamic

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Cacophony of Everything: Polyninja Ficlets [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff, Forgiveness, Im tired, Injury, Insults, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Slut Shaming, i dunno man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: Balance is very important, in most aspects of the ninja's lives. Well, take away a fire elemental, and watch a relationship crumble in a week.





	Missing Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk im so sick rn this is just from my document that houses all my ninjago writing (all 147 pgs) i wrote it ages ago and i had intentions of doing one of these for each of the boys but dont have the energy to improve it so enjoy

Cole yelled and screamed in frustration as Jay rolled his eyes.

“Ohh, real mature! You just can’t handle that SOMETIMES I can do things better than you!” Quipped the younger, waving his hand arrogantly.

“Keep telling your _ self _ that!” Cole shouted back, crossing his arms and Jay sputtered.

“Oh, what’s THAT supposed to mean!”

“Oh, I think you know, motormouth!” Cole shot back, watching Jay’s eyes bulge at the normally-affectionate nickname.

“AAUGGH, you are so insufferable!” Pulling at his hair, he turned around, intent on leaving this wretched training session.

“Oh, coming from, ‘Mister High-and-Mighty’! Like you’re SO perfect!?” Jay felt the sass in the noiret’s voice, and when he looked back over his shoulder he was beginning to see red. Cole had the audacity to look at him such disdain, hand on hip,  _ WHICH  _ was Jay’s thing!

“Coming from the guy that blows up the kitchen on a monthly basis!” Storming back at the larger man, Jay smirked as he saw his words hit a nerve.

“THAT WAS ONCE and it’s not my fault SOMEONE rearranges the entire kitchen whenever he walks through!” Cole mocked jazz hands as he vaguely referred to their nindroid’s orderly tendencies.

“Do not bring Zane into this-” Jay’s look got dark as he jabbed a finger up in Cole’s face.

“Excuse me?” Zane huffed, looking mildly offended upon walking onto the deck.

“You always rearrange the damn kitchen after you cook! It’s a wonder anyone else can use the place after you’ve switched the spice cabinets!” Cole snorted, crossing his arms again, shoulders hunched childishly.

“Hey!” Jay smacked Cole’s arm in warning, but the noiret only strengthened his resolve, looking away from the other two.

“Well, excuse me for cleaning up! I THOUGHT I’d save you the hassle!” Zane drew himself up to his full height, crossing his arms in retaliation.

“OH, yeah, that was probably the logical thing to do!” Cole threw his hands up, turning away from the other two completely.

“What is your problem?” Jay yelled, now throwing his hands around in frustration.

“I dunno, maybe if you stopped lording yourselves over everyone-”

“What the heck is that supposed to mean!?” Zane asked, tone dangerously sharp.

“That you two ‘know’ you’re smarter than the rest of us, so you ‘have’ to do all the important things!” Cole whirled back around, glaring furiously between the two other men on deck.

“Again, what does that even mean?” Zane scoffed, glancing to the side dismissively.

“I dunno, maybe you should google it, you fucking robot!” Cole yelled back, fists clenching, and getting Zane to snap his head toward the earth elemental.

“Oh, sorry! Is it the fact that I’m better than a human or I’m able to take control better, that’s making you upset?” Zane asked with a little smirk for a moment before frowning sourly.

“Here we go! I knew this was fucking coming! I saw it in your face when you were fucking my boyfriend!” Cole stepped closer, glare fiery.

“YOUR boyfriend!? I am NOBODY'S boyfriend, if you’re gonna talk about me like I’m not here!” Jay puffed himself up, pushing into Zane’s space.

“Jay, be quiet, the grown ups are talking.” Zane smoothly dismissed, holding Cole’s heated glare while batting a hand at Jay.

“OH! REAL MATURE! MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT, YOU PRICK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU GOT BUILT LIKE A FREAK!” Jay screeched, face red with anger.

“COMING FROM THE SLUT!” Zane shot back.

“DON'T TALK TO HIM THAT WAY!” Cole shoved Zane’s chest, making him stumble, looking livid.

“WHAT’RE YOU GONNA DO! YOUR DICK DOESN’T EVEN MEASURE UP!” Zane stormed back at Cole.

“BACK OFF YOU METAL BITCH AND I CAN SPEAK FOR MY-GODDAMN-SELF!” Jay shoved them apart as they stood chest to chest.

“WE KNOW!” They yelled in sinc, turning their heated glare onto the blue-clad ninja.

“I CAN'T GET YOU TO SHUT UP!” Cole started.

“MUCH LESS EVEN DO A SATISFACTORY JOB! SPEAKING OF-” Zane began, continuing as they began to shout over one another.

“W-WAS THAT- YOU DID NOT JUST TELL ME TO SUCK DICK BETTER!?” Jay sputtered, punching Zane’s side hard.

“PROBABLY NOT, BUT YOUR FILTHY ASS TOOK IT THAT WAY!” Cole flicked Jay’s shoulder with enough force that made him stumble back. Jay saw the larger snort in amusement and was beginning to feel electricity course through his system.

“-HOW COME I CAN GET YOU TO SPREAD YOUR LEGS ANYWHERE, BUT YOU WON'T CLEAN THE GARAG-HEY!” Zane almost got knocked down as Jay tackled Cole.

“DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOUR DICK THAT WAY!?” Jay yelled, throwing punches at Cole, and landing a couple.

“OH! OH! YOU’D LOVE THAT WOULDN’T YOU!?” Cole yelled, kicking the brunet off.

“I SWEAR I WILL-”  Zane tried to haul Cole up, but was then jumped on by Jay.

“YOU CAN’T EVEN SWEAR!” He hissed, scratching at anything he could reach, including Zane and Cole.

“BUT I-” Zane started, hand hauled back to get Jay off him as he mildly choked Cole by the collar of his shirt.

“Is this a bad time?” Kai asked, making everything drop dead silent. They all looked over to where the taller brunet was taking off his uniform. He’d been gone for a week. He had to have just landed on the bow, and the three of them had been so involved in arguing that they didn’t even notice or greet him. They all looked away, Jay dropping off of Zane and the ice elemental dropping Cole.

“Sooo, care to tell me what happened while I was gone?” They didn’t answer, only occasionally glancing at Kai as he looked at them. Sighing, he knelt down to his discarded garments, now just in his uniform underclothes. He opened the backpack he took for the week, pulling out the small first aid kit Zane made them take. And the second one he made Kai take. 

Pulling out one and the remnants of another, he dropped them in front of Cole, who sat haphazardly on the deck from being dropped.

Pulling Jay up and Zane over, he sat down, situating the other three as he liked. They all complied looking incredibly guilty. Cole didn’t see until Kai was telling Jay to sit on his lap, that the youngest had begun to cry, sniffling and hiding his face in the fire elementals shirt.

Handing Zane the supplies, he gently guided Cole to sit up as one hand remained on Jay. It wasn’t until Cole hissed at the sting of disinfectant that he realized he was bleeding, a little cut and bruise on his cheek and under his eye from where Jay had been able to strike. Zane handed and took supplies as Kai worked, a pleasant smile on the fire elementals tired features.

He’d been on a purely battle mission, protecting a village against a wave of pillaging bandits. It was what Kai, of all people, did best. Sensei Wu had kept them back to train, Lloyd and Nya still gone on a diplomatic mission.

But, while their fire elemental boyfriend had been gone, their personalities had begun to grind on one another. Kai, as much as he caused problems and was known for being emotional, he was the peace-keeper. In their relationship. Lloyd still took the cake in diffusing most situations. But without the little things Kai did on a daily basis, the annoyances began to add up. And they hadn’t had this problem before Kai because they just weren’t as close. Cole felt outsmarted and looked down upon, as Jay struggled to get attention and stop it from evolving into only sex, and Zane had a hard time with disorder, but he struggled more with telling other people what to do and how he felt. As it stood, Zane was the best at verbal communication, but Kai just did silent things that made it easier for all of them.

“I’m sorry, Jay.” Cole mumbled, making Kai smile. “I-I just feel like you and Zane are smarter than me, and I just don’t want you to think less of me…” He looked ashamed making Kai place his free hand on top of one of the larger’s.

“Cole, we would never think less of you..”

“Yes! You would! And I was being a dickweed about it! I shouldn’t have called Jay a slut.” Kai’s look went to his classic, family ‘Really guys?’ with a hint of softness, knowing it was in the heat of the moment.

“Yes, neither should I..” Zane shrunk a little, looking bashful.

“Yeah, that’s my title. I’ve slept with way more people than you three.” Jay let out a sniffly laugh, bringing his hand up to scrub away the snot and tears before looking back at his taller two boyfriends.

“I’s okay, I was being needy. And a smartass.” He tried, getting Cole to chuckle. Zane nodded, putting his arms around Kai’s shoulders. The blond tucked his head against the fire elemental squeezing in a half-hug. Kai then felt bigger arms around his middle, making a pained noise as his injury was squeezed.

“Okay, yeah, that’s gonna be a no-no.” He said in a strained tone, pushing at the crowding bodies.

“Of course.” Jay chided, sliding off so he took up residence against Cole.

“How bad is it?” Zane asked knowingly, seeing Kai flinch as he stretched one arm out.

“Eh, it’s just a bullet graze and a couple kicks.” Waving them off, Kai tried to sit normally without favoring his right.

“Kai! C’mon..” Jay whined, exasperated but not surprised.

“What! I told you I was fine! Plus you three are priority, you were about to rip each other apart when I got here!” He poked Jay, who squirmed away, smiling and swatting at the offending hands.

“You could’ve said something sooner.” Cole noted with smug look, getting Kai to roll his red eyes.

“And what? Play damsel in distress? I’m good. Personally, I think I-ZANE!” Yelping as the damaged area was prodded, Zane kneeled on his right side now.

“Just a graze, huh?”

“Just let him look already!” Cole pushed at Kai’s shoulder, getting him to lay on his left side.

“You just wanted me to take my shirt off.” Zane helped him get the offending article off, gently peeling back the large bandage he’d plastered on himself.

“That’s just a bonus- JESUS, yeah, that’s gonna leave a scar.” Jay grimaced at the mangled area, a wide gash going into Kai’s flesh. Mottled with discoloration from bruising, it looked almost like their fire elemental had been dragged across asphalt.

“Sweet.” Kai nodded, having cushioned his head against the deck with his arm.

“What  _ happened _ ?” Jay asked in more amusement, than anything, knowing full-well that Kai, was, again, the most physically resilient out of them all.

“Aw man, what didn’t happen? This is actually a graze PLUS a slash from the bandit leader, and after he got away, I got dragged behind one of their trucks while in pursuit. It was sick.”

“I-! I’m not even surprised at this rate, if I’m being honest.” Cole shrugged, hissing as pain panged through his cheek as his jaw moved. They fell into a comfortable silence, Zane gently tending Kai’s new wound while Cole hugged Jay. Kai yawned loudly, being the first to start up again.

“So, lemme guess, uhhh, okay, Zane, you’re annoyed with Jay cause he’s a slob and Cole cause he’s as stubborn as a bull. Cole is upset cause he feels like he’s disappointing everyone, which he isn’t. Jay, you want more affection and conversation, but less sex, and these two to stop being so oblivious. I’m guessing you three hate-fucked…once? Yeah, and training definitely hasn’t been helping. How close was I?”

“Impeccable as always…” Cole hummed sleepily.

“Hey! No fallin’ asleep! I haven’t slept in, like, eighteen hours!”

“We could fix that..”

* * *

Kai was content, kissing the smattering of freckles across Jay’s cheekbones. The smaller male glowed from the attention he was being given, Cole on the brunet’s opposite side. Zane sat happily on his knees, dipping the bed where Kai lay. Jay and Cole had cleaned their collective room as Zane tended to getting Kai in bed with a new wrap on his side. He’d been fading in and out of consciousness, tired from his mission and the emotional repair. 

Massaging at the stiff muscles along Kai’s body, he hummed as he watched the smallest brunet get smothered with love, occasionally leaning down to make his contribution. Cole had his broad hands up the lightning elemental’s shirt, rubbing soothing patterns of nothing along his skin.

“What would you guys do without me?” Kai asked humorously, before finally letting the cool hands and warm smiles put him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaa thats over i have like a billion prompts i wanna do and no motivation wooo im gonna take a nap hjshsjshjs


End file.
